


36

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	36

36  
红玫瑰唱得只能说不过不失，但整体效果非常好，等着上场的靳东在化妆室里目不转睛看完全程。王凯平常不太穿红，今晚红丝绒的大衣又艳冶又颓靡，确像开到半凋的玫瑰花瓣，和他疲惫茫然的表情十分相配，靳东一时竟分不清这表情是演出来的还是王凯真的累了。他有些后悔，觉得应该事前和王凯商量一下的，至少总得打声招呼，然而能被年轻的爱人如此在意令靳东隐隐满足而兴奋，心里盘算着等下要好好哄一哄他。  
今年番茄台的收视冠军就是靳东的剧，不出意料的话另一部戏元旦过后不久也会在番茄台首播，故此给他的待遇比王凯更好，前后加起来将近二十分钟的出场时间。他刚下场就有执行导演兴奋地报喜：“靳老师，刚才您和阿姐的合唱收视率破2了！同时段第一名！”靳东抿嘴一笑，谦虚道：“还是阿姐有号召力，我跟着沾光了。”  
与此同时，王大陆端着酒杯压住马天宇的肩膀，非要他干掉这杯不可，王凯把眼神从电视上收回来，刚才的特写镜头里靳东手上什么都没有，他心情好了点儿，也抿着嘴唇笑：“大陆啊，劝酒可以，灌酒就没意思了，”屏幕向下反扣着的电话在高脚杯边上嗡嗡震，王凯没听见似的，只笑，嘴角翘起来，眼角不动，“……咱们没这么大面子让人家喝酒，心里得有数。”  
马天宇被挤兑得下不了台，捏着酒杯左一眼右一眼地看王凯，王凯不看他，抬手朝王大陆招了招：“一笔写不出两个王字儿，来，咱俩走一个。”  
桌上的手机短暂安静了几秒钟，然后又开始震。王凯面色如常，干杯抬头一饮而尽，这肯定不是喝红酒的喝法，不过他不在乎。  
联系不上王凯，上车之后靳东转而打给他经纪人。经纪人以前跟了靳东好几年，也知道他们之间怎么回事，所以并不藏着掖着，照实汇报王凯和马天宇王大陆在一起喝酒，没让自己跟，又半遮半掩地把马天宇半夜去敲王凯房门没敲开的事也说了。靳东半天没吭气，经纪人忍不住强调了一遍：“凯哥真没开门。”  
靳东语气平缓得完全听不出情绪：“行，我知道了。他们在哪儿喝的？”经纪人报出地址，他顺口交代给司机，“外滩18号。”  
跨年夜，只要是像点样子的餐馆，无论哪家临时订位都肯定订不到，何况是外滩附近的米其林名店。虽然经纪人没说，不过靳东猜他应该提前很久就打算和自己来吃这顿饭，所以才会订在三楼那家包间足够私密的法国餐厅。从浦东过去一路上非常堵，他靠在后排闭目养神，考虑着要不要直接上楼把人带出场，忖度再三，最后还是放弃了——这等于亲自把刀柄递到马天宇和王大陆手里。王大陆会不会闭嘴靳东不知道，马天宇肯定要如获至宝，分分钟掐着这个料等待最好的时机，他还没有为了宣誓主权就蠢到这个地步。  
想着想着靳东就要叹气，小混蛋长能耐了，胆儿也壮了，知道马天宇去敲过门还敢跟这人喝酒，真他妈叫人操心。其实他不介意王凯和自己使性子，说实话他还挺喜欢看王凯不高兴的时候眼角略微耷拉下来一点、嘴唇不太明显地撅着那个表情，非常可爱，可是有人觊觎他就是另外一回事了。占有欲在靳东心里叫嚣着，要求他在王凯身上盖满刻着自己大名的戳记，胸口屁股大腿根儿，哪哪儿都不能放过，连股沟也要扒开了从上到下盖一溜骑缝章。  
——前提是他得先逮住人再说。  
好不容易把车子停进餐厅楼下，靳东打发走司机，自己换到驾驶座守株待兔。这几年来基本只有别人等他的份儿，王凯又让他破一回例。行吧，反正也不是第一回破例了，也可能在王凯身上什么例都是形同虚设，白扯。靳东有点燥，车里暖风开得太足了。他把车窗放下来露个缝，点上根烟，又给王凯打个电话。本也没抱太大希望，谁料想竟然一响就通了，王凯特别不走心地假装客气：“诶您好我王凯请问您哪位？”中间都不带喘气的。  
靳东压着嗓子：“吃好了就买单，我在楼下等你。”  
“谢谢您惦记着，还特意打电话给我，我也祝您新年快乐，”王凯说得煞有介事，听的靳东气不打一处来：“停车场靠入口，直接过来，听见没有？”“嗯嗯，忙完这阵有空了我一定去看您！”说完电话就挂了，靳东皱着眉，同时有点想笑——这个张嘴就来的小骗子。  
又等了两根烟的工夫，手机叮咚一声响，消费提示：您尾号为XXXX的银行卡消费XXXXX元人民币。靳东扫了一眼，2字开头的。他想起自己老早以前是随手给过王凯两张卡，可从来没见他用，敢情请别人吃饭喝酒刷他的卡不心疼是吧？  
没过多久，王凯终于两手抄在羽绒服兜里肩平背直地走过来，看着挺正常，就是摸黑上车的时候趔趄了一下。靳东伸手扶稳了，王凯得以打着酒嗝舒舒服服窝在副驾里，也不提自己答应了去他那儿又和别人出来吃饭的事，也不提靳东戒指的事，先抱怨酒不好：“开了三瓶都涩，退又没法退，还死贵死贵，真坑人，下次不来了。”  
靳东打方向盘倒车：“没事，回去给你再开一瓶，喝痛快了为止。”  
王凯扭脸看他，伸手摸摸他胳膊肘：“嗯，下次不跟别人来了。”  
靳东没说话，王凯兜里手机微信响，他摸出来点开，是马天宇发的语音：“哥……你是不高兴了吗？我没别的意思，真的，你别误会啊哥……哎我也不知道怎么说了……”  
“嗯，你也混成哥了，挺好。”靳东要笑不笑看他一眼，“听别人叫哥是不是特别爽？”  
“那得问你自己啊，”王凯挑衅地抬起下巴，“难道不爽吗，哥？”  
靳东不吭声，握住方向盘的手背上青筋都爆出来了。


End file.
